


The Neighbour (Keanu Reeves x Reader)

by ficsnroses



Category: Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses
Summary: Summary : You develop a sexual relationship with your much older & quieter neighbour, Mr. Reeves- eventually finding yourself at his house every single night.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Kudos: 50





	The Neighbour (Keanu Reeves x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> #14 from my prompt fics. I've been posting daily prompt requested fics on my main platform, Tumblr in honour of a follower milestone. Do check out my masterlist there for tons of new stories like this one that haven’t been uploaded here. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Prompt : “First one to make a noise loses.”
> 
> Warning : nsfw, smut. age gap. light bondage.

Sex, exploration, hunger,

She’d known little of any to those things, those words a mere amatory compulsion ticking in the back of her head until _not too long ago_ …

They’d ceased when she’d met him; the man in the large chic house next door.

_Dark mocha locks and an almost lusting gaze her way, when he’d drink her in._

The neighbourhood knew little of him, caged opaque gates and secluded bushes gated along his home. He’d come and go scarcely, she’d scrutinised a mere couple of times through her bedroom paned window. Features dark and rather stoic, his hair fell in dusty burnt length, untamed often to the dark tint. He was older, positively 20, _perhaps 30_ years her senior. Café eyes inquisitive; glazed to her body a time too many, caught locked to her curious, marvelled orbs his way more often than she’d liked to admit.

He wasn’t one for the crowds, favoured to keep to himself nonetheless.

Yet for her, he’d waited. He’d waited long and well, _patiently, tolerantly,_ _waiting_ for her to come. And come she did,

to the house next door,

the house beside her own where her purity had been vanished, lost to the man who punctured each inquisitive vein in her twenty years ripened, sex _craved_ body.

.

“ _Deeper, sweetheart_.” He’d whisper late into the night, voice mellowed yet to a gravel, sultry when he’d hit the back of her throat. The first time she’d taken his massive length into her mouth, gags and choked exhales littered her breaths, gasps of air desperately falling until their _meetings_ became almost daily - until he’d trained her, taught her just how he likes it, just how he longs for her.

“ _I know you can fit it all_.” He’d stroke her delicate maven locks, a fistful of her loose strands, tears stinging a sear to her eyes with a throaty choke to his enormous thickness. “ _Show me you remember what you learned._ ” Knees burning to the carpet dug into below, she’d still feel the delicate burn he’d left between her legs the nights before.

The man she’d pondered about for far too long, had lately been leaving _delicious_ burns and aches to each dip of her body. He’d been reminding her _every second_ of _every day_ , every long wake of the day break sun in anticipation for nightfall; when she’d go to him.

“ _So sexy. So sexy with my cock in that pretty little mouth._ ” His praises meant more than any other, his encouragement, his lust, his _love_ for her body a fuel to her yearning for him.

Nightfall was theirs, nightfall meant she was his, for him to do whatever he liked to her body, all night long.

_._

“ _That’s it, kitten_.” He’d encourage, heavy cock sheathed inside her tight pussy that knew no other girth than his. Repeatedly, over, and over, and _over_ , he pounds into her from above, toned muscly arms secured to her waist in a demanding drill of hips. “Tighter, babygirl.” He’d encourage, pace never faltering when he removes the black plastic gag ball from her rosy lips, in exchange for a hungry kiss. “Tighter, Y/N.” He’d assert, one hand firm to her bare hips, stocky digits of the other cradled to her chin, upheld to lock his intent gaze. Throbbing veins pulse up the shaft of his generous cock, the friction unbearably irresistible inside her stretched walls. Had leathered handcuff and dainty chains not restricted her limp to the bed frame above, she’d undeniably claw her fingernails into his rosy flesh, raked across his broad and bulky chest in crave for any remedy to the fulfilling burn. Breaths rugged, he reminds through the feel of her warm wetness shuddering, cocooning his member. “ _You know how I like it, kitten_.”

Tight. Sloppy. Loud. Warm and wet. He likes it unadulterated.

Mr Reeves likes it _pornographic._

_._

“ _Mhmm, my pretty little slut_.” He’d rasp into her ear, feeble legs sprawled across his kitchen counter as he delves in. “ _You taste unbelievable today_.” He’d whisper against her sensitive clit, already throbbing after their multiple rounds prior. Lapping her slick arousal, he’d suck feverishly on her moist folds, thick hand assaulting her entrance simultaneously. Mr Reeves would leave her a disordered mess, wet, skin glistening with creamy cocktails of _both_ their releases.

“Come. Legs around my waist.” He’d dominate, her arms wrapping around his neck as his hands plant to her ass, carrying her almost lifeless, limp body to his next surface of choice.

It was their dirty secret. The way he’d erratically ram her velvety, pulsing walls. The way he fits like a puzzle piece, the way the sloppy sounds of her slickness fills the house walls; the way the skin of his balls sounds hammering into her precious little pussy late into the eve. Mr Reeves normally begins with shallow, slow thrusts, allowing her to get used to him again.

But norm as of late, Mr Reeves has little patience. When he first feels his heavy cock slip through her silky arousal, he can’t quite keep selfish needs at bay. Lately, he’s been coming in _rough, rapid_ , fast and restless. A string of moans escape his lips, cock twitching within her as he pounds, slamming relentlessly against the buck of her hips.

Lately, he sets the pace vigorous and strong, mauve and rosy bruises peppering, paired with delicate satin hickies painted across her skin; the task of shielding them away from sight the next morning the _last_ thought to graze her mind,

when he’s buried so deep, _so_ gaping.

.

Mr Reeves is fun, adventurous, and if she looked around his rather extravagant home, she’d yet to name a place he hadn’t assaulted her small cunt, selfishly marked her body with purple bruises off his lips and tender fingerprints.

“ _First one to make a noise loses._ ” Planting his hand over her mouth, his palm wraps his thick and throbbing cock, generously guiding himself into her heat inside the sizzling waters of his jetted Jacuzzi.

 _No one knows how full he makes her feel_ , how complete he makes her feel as she sobs for him, whimpering, wailing, breath stifling when she watches the way he fucks her senseless each time through the reflection of the night patio windows. He worships her body, skin slapping skin echoing the bath. The chase of relief is far too strong, his cock aches for her every day, all day as he waits, collection of gadgets and knick knacks he keeps to please her patiently waiting on his bedside tables.

From behind, he bends her mid over the edge of the tub, dangerously erect cock splitting her aching entrance inch by inch. He’s big, warm, beautiful, grinding her cushy spot with his demanding thrusts sinking in and out. Around, scorching water splashes to his bucking hips, body shivering, shuddering, _grunting_ when his pulsing cock, swollen thick hits her end.

“ _Fuck, kitten_.” He growls, just as she lets out a pleading whimper. His pace is rough, palms kneading forcefully into her exposed breasts from behind. She’s entirely at his mercy, completely wanton, so voluptuous as he continues his hasty thrusts. Bodies jolting with pleasure, he stills, buried _deep, deep_ inside her as he smirks, voice coursing through her ears.

“ _Guess we both lose_.”

.

Mr Reeves has a way, and she, in her entirety is addicted; _just_ as addicted he is to her. They relish in each other’s need, sex gratified only when fulfilled by the other.

Its so wrong, _so_ sinful, yet _so_ addicting.

She’d been coming, and keep coming she will each evening to please the man with the _lengthy mocha locks_ , the man with the _dark eyes and lustful gaze her way_.

“Get home before your parent’s notice.” He’d give her ass a final squeeze in the early AM, after taking good care of her pleasure drained body, sex pleased and fulfilled; fatigued after their nightly session. “Tomorrow. Same time. Don’t be late.” He’d assert to her one final time, a small, lustful kiss placed to her lips as she stands at the wooden door entrance. “ _I’ll be waiting_.”

And wait he would, each night, for the fresh, matchlessly gratifying girl next door who has him long gone; long addicted to her uncomparable pussy, her exquisite mouth, her soft, tender hands and bountiful breasts, _deliciously, ruthlessly_ exploring her,

**_all_ **

**_night_ **

**_long,_ **

and that’s how she’d find herself, snuck out of the refuge of her home for him, where he’d raw her all night, pounding, needily working her body,

 _however_ he pleases.

➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴


End file.
